The Blue Rose
by TheDoveOfPeace6987
Summary: Mireiswen, a human girl, and her family, are forced to flee their town and seek refuge in Mirkwood. What happens when she meets a certain elf? LOC No flames!
1. Country Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Tolkien.

Author's Note: Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not.  
  
I am not sure if Mireiswen is a Mary Sue. There are so many different definitions for one. I didn't write her to be a Mary-Sue and I hope she's not, but if she is then, oh well.  
  
This story is set three years before LOTR. The town in which Mireiswen lives is located several days South of Mirkwood.This chapter is kind of short, but it's just an introduction. Oh, and Legolas doesn't come in till chapter 4. Sorry girls! Now without further ado...on with the story!   
  
Chapter 1: Country Life  
  
November morning wind swept through the boughs of the trees and somewhere far off a bird called out . A girl of seventeen walked slowly down a dirt path in front of a small forest. She gazed onward and spotted her destination. A few hundred feet ahead of her, some ways off the road, lay a medium sized cottage nestled on several acres of land. As she came closer she noticed smoke billowing out of the chimney. Her family was awake. The girl, whose name was Mireiswen, slowed her pace even more as she became lost in thoughts of her life.  
  
Mireiswen herself was about five foot six inches in height, for a human average, with honey blonde hair that fell to her waste and azure blue eyes. She had pale, almost white, skin and a voluptuous look about her. She wasn't thin, but not in the least bit big. She had a curvy hourglass figure. Mire, as she was more commonly called, was generally sweet and polite, but she was quick to anger and extremely stubborn. This made it hard for her to get a beau, as most of the young men in town were looking for the meeker, kind tempered girls.   
  
She lived with her mother, younger sister, two horses, and her eight year old cat, sage. It was a rather foreboding looking feline. Large in build with dark gray tabby marked fur and only one eye. A makeshift patch covered the one it was missing. Their two horses were Luna, a light gray horse with a dark gray main and tail, and Flora, a buckskin colored one. Mireiswen's sister, Elendawen, was but six. She was a small thin built child, with long deep brown hair and gray eyes that portrayed no emotion she did not want others to behold.She was rather introverted and rarely spoke to anyone except her family. Most people in town thought the young child odd for these reasons, but Elen was extremely witful and talented for a girl her age. Unfortunately Mire and her mother were the only ones previewed to this side of her.  
  
Mire and Elen's mother, Narathiel, was quite a beauty. She had long curly light brown hair and golden brown eyes. Narathiel was kind hearted and giving to no end. Rarely seeing fault in anyone. She had been a young mother, having Mireiswen when she was only twenty, but to those around her she seemed to never age. Mireiswen's father died four years ago during an orc attack at the town borders. Since then, money had been tight. Her mother took a job at a local book store for a means of income. They lived some three miles out of town, so they were quite secluded from the town's people. Mireiswen was brought out of her reverie by the voice of her mother calling from the front porch of their home.  
  
"Mire, Mire!" Her mother yelled "Why do you insist on going for a walk every morning? Come now, hurry inside, the chill is picking up."   
  
Mireiswen half ran the rest of the way and shuffled through the door behind her mother. The sweet scent of honey bread and porridge filled her senses and, famished from her walk , she made her way directly to the kitchen. After breakfast Mireiswen went about doing her mid-morning chores. Wrapping a cloak around herself, she headed out to the well to fetch some water.As she came upon the old stone watering hole, she glanced up towards the brush surrounding her, where in the spring roses would bloom. A memory long forgotten, stored in the farthest reaches of her mind, took form.  
  
A young girl of seven walked with her mother, hand in hand, through a glade near a well. Spring warmth surrounded them.  
  
"Mama look!" The girl called out, pointing towards a rose bush.  
  
They came upon it, taking in the splendor of the freshly opened buds. One in particular caught their eye. A rose like never before seen. It was sapphire blue in color.  
  
"Stay here Mireiswen" The woman half whispered.

She knelt before the bush and picked the rose. Pulling it towards her, she took in it's scent. It seemed by all accounts a normal flower, with the exception of it's magnificent color.  
  
"You're bleeding!" The child whimpered.

Her mother looked at her finger, which was pressed into a thorn on the rose's stem, and dropped the flower. After studying the cut for a brief moment, she concluded, "It's nothing my dear, just a scratch." The woman quickly picked the rose up and put it, discreetly, in her apron pocket.  
  
Now that Mire thought back to that day, she realized they had never again spoken of the rose. She pondered this as she made her way back to the house, with a bucket full of water. As she was pouring the water into a wooden pitcher her mother stepped through the door, dressed for work.  
  
"I was wondering," Mireiswen said looking towards her, "Whatever happened to that blue rose we found when I was but a child?"  
  
Narathiel visibly stiffened. "I am not sure of what you speak," she lied.  
Mire could see she wasn't telling the truth. Her mother was a terrible liar . 'But why would she lie to me about something so insignificant?' Mireiswen thought. She'd let it go for now and enjoy interrogating her mother later. She wouldn't of had time to question her anyways, since her mother said a hasty goodbye and left for town. Now Mire would have to occupy the rest of the day with Elendawen.  
  
A/N: So what do ya think? Keep in mind, this is my first fanfic. Review, please!


	2. A Trip to Town

Disclaimer from last chapter still stands. A/N: Another short chapter, I know, but a lot happens. Thanks for the good reviews!

Chapter 2: A Trip to Town

Shortly after her mother left, Mireiswen found Elendawen sitting cross legged next to the fireplace. She was reading a rather thick book.

"Oh Elen" Mire sighed "Do you really want to sit inside on such a lovely day as this?" Elen looked at her sister with curious eyes.

"It's cold outside, Mire." She retorted. "Besides, this book is far too interesting to put down."

Mireiswen chuckled at this. "You can barely read. How can you make any sense of a book that size?"

Elendawen simply smiled and replied "No, no. It's the pictures. Grand pictures of Elves and Dwarfs and all sorts of beings we'll never see." As she finished her voice had a hint of sadness in it.

"Come." Mire beckoned, holding out her arms. "Take a walk with me through the fields and you can explain all about your pictures."

At this Elendawen jumped up and grabbed Mireiswen's hand, practically dragging her out the back door. As they walked Elen exclaimed with bright eyes "I've been trying to read all about Elves and all those magical creatures.They seem wonderful. How I would love to meet one." Mire listened quietly as the child explained all the various facts that she had learned from the townsfolk and from what she could decipher in books. "What do you think about such creatures, Mire?"

Mireiswen lifted her head in thought. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't think I'd much like to meet one." Elen looked quite surprised at this, so she decided to further explain. "They seem rather haughty, do they not? I suppose next to their grace and beauty humans would seem undeserving and foolish, but I refuse to believe that any being is better or worse than another. Be it Elf or hobbit." Elen seemed satisfied with this answer and they began to speak of less complex subjects. The rest of the day and night passed without consequence.

The next day Narathiel instructed Mireiswen to go to town and give a letter to Blaen, the town leader, informing him that she wouldn't be able to make it for tea with him and his wife. Mire, rather ungracefully, mounted Luna and rode for town. She arrived to a scene far different from the peaceful countryside. It was a cacophony of noise and motion. People walking to and fro, the jingle of store bells, the laughter of children playing orcs and rangers. Mireiswen made her way through the busy streets to a large gray stone building. It was used as the town leader and council member's office. She walked down the various hallways hearing nothing but the tapping of her heels on the hard stone floor. Then she came to a large wooden door. The door to Blaen's office. It was cracked several inches, so she decided to listen for a few moments to make sure he wasn't in a meeting. She soon realized he wasn't even there. She heard two voices, but was almost certain there were three people in the room. The first voice was whiney and somewhat annoying. "So when do you want my men to invade?" 'Invade? Surely whoever that was had to have been jesting,' Mire thought.

"You imbecile! You can't just break through the city perimeter. It will weaken you," the second voice said loudly. This one was strong and harsh sounding. "I will sneak you in and you will attack from within. Understand Linyc?"

'Linyc? Did he just say Linyc? Linyc was a weasel of a man who was banished three years ago for killing two innocent men in a brawl. Whoever was making deals with him was surely an evil man.'

"Six weeks from now we will attack full force during the celebrations of the New Year. It will be most unexpected. Then I will take over the town."

"Are you sure this will work?" The whiney voice asked.

"Of course!" The second one boomed. "I have done this with seven other towns. It always works." He then chuckled. "Soon I'll have enough to start my own kingdom." He said sarcastically.

Wait.Mireiswen knew that voice. She strained her memory, thinking of everyone she'd met. Of course! That was Reran's voice. He was the richest man in town. He and his son, Moddyn, had only lived there a few months. Reran was a creepy sort of man in his mid forties. Not really ugly, but nowhere near handsome. He'd always seemed rather dark and just a little scary. His son, although he had the same unnerving presence, was quite good looking. He was around twenty or so with thick black hair that fell just above his shoulders and a muscular physique. Nevertheless they both, mostly because of their large fortune, had been readily excepted and well respected in the community. Now Mire was listening to Reran plan to destroy it! She wondered briefly if Moddyn was aware of this, but didn't have to long to ponder, for just then the door swung open and who should stand there but Moddyn himself, looking extremely surprised. Mire gasped and glance behind him to confirm her suspicions and true enough, just a few feet away, stood Reran and Linyc. Mire cast one last glance at Moddyn who still wore a shocked expression and bolted down the hallway and out the nearest door.

Well, is it good? Is it bad? REVIEW!


	3. Escaping Death

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Tolkien.

A/N: A BIG thanks to all those who have reviewed. It means a lot to me!

Words in "" means speaking

Words in '' means thought

Words in means elvish

Chapter 3: Escaping Death

Mireiswen found herself outside (thank goodness), but she was in an alleyway with the choice of going right or left. She didn't have time to think, for she heard the clatter of heavy footsteps trailing down the hallway toward the door she had just come from. She ran right only looking once behind her as she heard the door open and saw three figures spring after her. As she reached the end of the alley she made a sharp right and ended up in the middle of Main Street, crowds of people all around. She saw an opportunity and darted out into the middle, desperately trying to remember where she had tied her horse. She heard a nay from far off and stood on her toes to see over everyone. She could just make out the flash of a dark gray mane and sped towards it. In a few moments she reached Luna and flung herself on top of the poor horse, urging her into a fast gallop. Fifteen minutes later she was out of town and speeding towards home. She knew that Reran, Moddyn, and Linyc were probably not far behind. In what seemed like hours to her, but was in reality only thirty minutes, her home came into view.

Mireiswen burst through her front door, her heart beating loudly in her chest and beads of sweat sliding down her forehead and onto her cheeks. At the sound of all the commotion her mother can running out of the kitchen.

"What on middle earth is wrong with you, Mire? You don't just storm in here like." She didn't have time to finish, for Mireiswen interrupted her.

"Where's Elen?" She asked impatiently.

"Upstairs playing with sage" Her mother said in a concerned voice. "Why?"

Mireiswen didn't answer. She rushed upstairs and emerged less than a minute later, ushering Elendawen down while cradling the cat in her arms. "We have to leave now" She said in a hurried voice.

"I can't go gallivanting around right now, there's work to be done." Narathiel exclaimed.

"PLEASE!" Mireiswen said louder than she expected. "Please, mother, just..trust me."

Narathiel let out an exasperated sigh. Staring into her daughter's pleading and frightened eyes, she agreed. They ran outside and while Mireiswen hopped onto Luna, plopping sage in front of her, Narathiel slid onto Flora. She lovingly lifted Elen to sit cuddled against her and looked back with questioning eyes at her eldest daughter.

"Follow me." Was all Mire said as she sped off. A few minutes later they came to some very thick brush and Mire jumped off Luna and gently led her into the protective covering which it supplied. Narathiel did the same. From their position they could just barely make out their cottage. Only moments after they were settled into their hiding place, three figures appeared on horseback. They were closely followed by half a dozen more.

'Oh no,' Mire thought, 'they've brought more men. Outcasts and barbarians like Linyc, most likely.'

They watched on as the figures entered the house searching for them. "What are those men doing in our home?" Narathiel whispered.

"Looking for us." Mireiswen stated matter of factly.

She glanced sideways just in time to see her mother's eyes widen with fright. As she looked back at the scene unfolding in front of her, the men came back out of the house. She couldn't see their faces, for they were much to far away, but she imagined that their expressions were that of pure anger. Then something she hadn't planned on happened. The men lit torches and before it had time to register; their little cottage was set ablaze. They looked on in horror as their home, the place in which they had made their lives, and everything it held inside that was so dear to their hearts, was brutally destroyed.

Mireiswen looked to her family. Her mother just sat there, a frantic pained expression marring her lovely face. Elendawen was in tears, her pale little cheeks splotched, and her eyes filled with confusion and innocence that only a child can possess. Mire felt tears stinging at the back of her eyes and a knot in her throat. She swallowed, trying to rid herself of it, but it was no use. Looking up, she could see the sun setting in shades of golden orange. Taking deep breaths, she slowly got up and motioned to her mother. They had to leave this place. Reran's men would come looking for them soon and they needed to be as far away as possible. Narathiel shook her head in understanding and picked Elen up. Holding her weeping daughter close, she mounted Flora. Mire followed suit, pulling sage into her arms once again. Was it her imagination or did she see sadness in the old cat's bright yellow eye? Nudging their horses into a steady pace, they slowly and quietly emerged from the security of the foliage, carefully eyeing the figures far off. The men wouldn't see them, they knew, for they were to busy laughing and watching the poor cottage crumble under the flames.  
After they were a good ways away from view, the broken family urged their horses into a full gallop. They rode on through the night and early morning. Only then did they stop long enough to find food and water. There Mire also explained in full detail the account of what had happened on her visit to town. They knew not where they were going for none of them had ever left the comforts of their home and community. This is how it went for two more days. Riding hard through the day and most of the night. Food was scarce and usually consisted of berries and such. Water was found at rivers and streams. On the morn of the third day, however, things would change drastically. They had stopped, as usual, for a short rest. Narathiel heard the flowing of water near by and went to clean up. Mire and Elen wanted nothing more than sleep so they lay upon the ground and lightly dozed. Mireiswen woke to the sound of hoof beats. They were close.too close. She couldn't yell to her mother in fear of being heard. Luckily, she didn't have to. Narathiel came walking out of the trees and saw Mireiswen awake. She was about to speak, when Mire held a finger to her lips signaling for her not to. Narathiel listened carefully and also heard the distinct sound of horses, then voices.

"Hurry along men." Said a voice that could only belong to Reran.

Knowing they could never escape without a decoy, Narathiel rushed to her eldest child and whispered close to her ear, "You must take your sister and leave. I will catch up to you, worry not."

Mire looked to her mother, silently pleading her to come with them. Her mother only shook her head and hissed sternly "Go, now!" 

Mireiswen complied and roused her sister from her sleep. Then, slipping onto Luna, she sat the child in front of her and put the cat in Elen's lap. "Hold to sage, Elen. Don't let him fall." Elendawen shook her head in understanding and they galloped off.

"Isn't mama coming?" Elen asked.

"No, she'll meet with us later," Mire whispered. She chanced a look back and saw her mother making quite a ruckus and riding off in a different direction. 'She's luring them away from us.' Mire's only thoughts, as she sped onward, were for the safety of her mother.


	4. New Acquaintances

A/N: Very short chapter, but they will get longer, I promise. Next chapter has Legolas, but not much. Chapter 6 is where he really comes in. I had to build up the story first. Anyhow..REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Tolkien.

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Alright, Legolas is in this chapter a tiny bit.

Chapter 4: New Acquaintances

Night was upon Mireiswen, and still her mother had not returned. Early in the evening she had slowed Luna to a steady walk, hoping Narathiel would catch up to them, but it was in vain. Her mother's fate was unknown to her and that thought vexed her to no end. She stopped the horse in a clearing, next to a small pond. It was only a few hours till day break, so she decided they would sleep there for the remainder of the night. The next morning they set off again at a slow, almost lazy, pace. At mid day they came upon the beginnings of a forest. Mire was reluctant to enter, for although it was lush, green, and shaded from the hot afternoon sun, she sensed it was guarded in some way. 'Guarded? How silly. Who would want to guard an old forest?' She thought. So, drawing Elen closer to her, she entered.

Barely an hour later Mire began to feel as if she were being watched. She shook the feeling off and continued, until Elen looked up at her and whispered, "There are eyes on us, Mire, but I don't see anyone." 

Mireiswen glanced around and then looked back to her saying, "It's probably nothing, just your imagination."

Elendawen shook her head in understanding, but didn't look convinced. A short while later they stopped for a break. Mireiswen slid off the horse and gently pulled Elen down also. When she turned around to step away, however, she came face to face with the tip of an arrow. She looked up to see who it belonged to, and before her stood a man with light blonde hair and earth brown eyes (A/N: no, it's not Legolas). She sucked in sharply as she saw several, hauntingly similar, men standing behind him.

"Who are you and why do you travel these woods?" the man in front asked in a stern and slightly arrogant tone.

Mire grasped Elen's hand, and slowly, with a frightened air in her voice, she replied, "M-My name is Mireiswen. We," she said glancing down at her sister, "didn't know these woods were forbidden. We will leave right now, if you will just..not hurt us." She was not about to tell a complete stranger the events that had taken place over the past few days.

The man before her simply smirked and said, "I can not do that. We are to take any strangers that enter Mirkwood straight to the King." 

'Mirkwood? Wasn't that an Elven City? KING? That can't be good...wait...elves? That would mean the men before me aren't men at all,' she thought. Now she took in their full appearance. They were all tall and glowing, possessing ethereal beauty, and they had..pointed ears. Both Mire and Elen noticed this at the same time, and gasped in unison.

The man, no the elf, in front finally lowered his weapon, deciding the girl was of no threat, and motioned for the others to do the same. He regarded Mire sternly for a moment then said, "Follow me and don't fall behind." With that he turned and began to walk. Mire and Elen looked on in total shock, until he turned back to them and said impatiently "Come!" Mire jumped slightly and hurriedly followed, still holding Elen's hand. Sage trailed by Mire's feet, giving their new companions deathly glares with it's eye. One of the other elves took the horse's lead and directed it where they were going.

As they walked, Mireiswen heard a sigh from Elen. Looking down at her, she saw an astonished and excited face staring at the beings that surrounded them. Mire was happy that Elendawen's spirits were finally lifted, but she didn't trust these.elves..at all. Focusing her attention back on to them, she noticed how lightly they tread over the earth. They made no sound when they walked. They traveled over limbs and rough terrain with the greatest of ease, while Mire and Elen stumbled and scuffled their way along. Now that Mireiswen thought of what lie ahead, she became extremely nervous. That elf had said that they would be taken to the king. Mire had never met royalty before. 'How shall I act? Do I curtsy? What do I call him? Your majesty, your highness? Well, it matter's not. I never asked to meet him, nor do I want to. Therefore, I will be myself and address him as I please.' Then another, more frightening, thought occurred. 'What if he is mean? A tyrant, perhaps. I've heard that elves are barbaric folk. What if he decided to lock us away forever or worse yet, kill us? He is an Elf. Surely he will understand it was purely accidental that we happened upon his land. Nevertheless, I can't tell him about Reran's plans. The best thing to do will be to leave as soon as he agrees to it...if he agrees to it.'

Mireiswen looked up as they approached a large gate. The lead elf yelled something in a beautiful language, which could only be Elvish to another elf in a watch tower on top of the gate. Then it slowly opened. Mire took in a sharp breath as the palace was revealed to her.(A/N: I read that Thranduil's palace was partially underground and such, but I couldn't really describe it that way so I made my own version) It was a HUGE building, positioned around trees so that none were hurt in it's making. Some of the walls were stone, while others were simply trees with a sheer curtain covering them. Some of her unease was swept away as she looked at the splendor of the palace. Mire looked to the elf that lead Luna. He was taking her somewhere.

"Where is he going with her?" she asked.

One of the elves from the group that had walked with them looked to the horse and, shrugging, said, "He is just putting her in the stable"

"Oh", was all she got out before the lead elf signaled for them to walk again. As they entered the palace, Mire tried to focus her attention away from the impending meeting with the king, by looking to Elen once more. Even she looked apprehensive now. She sensed Mire's gaze and looked up at her. She smiled nervously and took Sage into her arms, cuddling the cat close to give her comfort. Mire directed her sight back to the path and found herself coming closer and closer to a large wooden door, with intricate designs of leaves on it. When they came within a few feet of it, it was opened by two guards. Mire and Elen stepped in. The room was as big as Mire's entire cottage, yet it was barren with the exception of a few guards and a set of thrones at the head of it. One large throne, with two smaller thrones on one side, and three on the other. The large one and a small one were occupied. Obviously the elf in the large throne had to be the king. He was handsome, as Mire found all elves to be, with golden blonde hair and shimmering gray eyes. 'King...King...uh-oh. I have no idea what his name is!' Mire thought. 'Who is in the other throne? He resembles the king a great deal, but his hair is paler and he has blue eyes. He is very handsome, from what I can tell so far away. The prince, maybe? Apparently there is more than one, for there are four empty seats.' She brought her gaze back to the elf she assumed to be the King's son. 'His eyes are really very blue, a deep ocean blue...'

She was snapped out of her trance as a guard yelled out, "His majesty, King Thranduil."

"Your name child?" The king said in a commanding, yet gentle, tone.

"Mireiswen," she replied.

"How old are you?" He said studying her.

Mire gulped and replied, "Seventeen"

"The young one with you, I would like her name and age as well," he said, turning his gaze to Elen.

"This is Elendawen, my sister, she is but six."

"Why were you in my wood?"

"Well," Mire began, "there was. trouble where we lived and my mother, sister, and myself fled. I had no idea this forest was inhabited, especially by.well.you, or I wouldn't of dared to enter." She ended in a hurried and apologetic voice.

Thranduil let out a small chuckle, "calm yourself child. You won't be harmed." He then took on a curious expression. "Tell me though, where is your mother?"

At this Mire's face dropped, as did her sister's. The entire room noticed the change in the young humans. "Our mother.she.well, we don't really know what happened to her. She was lost to us during our escape, but I believe she still lives."

Pity shone in the king's eyes. He sighed deeply, then said, "You may stay here, for the time being, as a guest of the royal family. We will see about getting you to a human settlement soon."

Mireiswen raised surprised eyes to him. "T-Thank y-you," she stuttered out.

Thranduil bowed his head and issued to guards to take them to their quarters. After the mortal girls had left, he turned to his son, who had watched the exchange of words with interest. "Will you escort the eldest girl to supper tonight, Legolas," he asked.

"Of course, if that is what you wish," he said.

"Very well then." With that he got up and left his son to his thoughts.

A/N: REVIEW, PLEASE!


End file.
